1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device. More particularly, the invention relates to a manufacturing method of a non-volatile memory.
2. Description of Related Art
Among various memory products, a non-volatile memory allows multiple data writing, reading and erasing operations. Moreover, data stored in the non-volatile memory will be retained even after power to the device is off. Hence, the non-volatile memory has become one of the most widely adopted memory devices for personal computers and electronic equipments.
In most cases, a plurality of memory cells is formed on one chip. The memory cells are arranged in rows and columns, and thereby a plurality of memory arrays is constructed. Moreover, voltages are transmitted to sources/drains of the memory arrays via bit lines, source lines, and contacts.
A conventional non-volatile memory usually requires an active region additionally formed between strip-shaped active regions and disposed on a location corresponding to the contacts. As a result, an active region 110 shaped as a letter H is formed as indicated in FIG. 1. A contact 180 is disposed on the H-shaped active region 110. To avoid shortage within the active region and misalignment during an implementation of a photolithography process, a great deal of time is often required for the photolithography process due to optical proximity correction, so as to form the H-shaped active region 110, thus increasing manufacturing difficulties and process cost. In addition, the disposition of the H-shaped active region 110 brings about an increase in distance between two adjacent select gate lines 124 and 144 of memory arrays 120 and 140, and a tolerance of the photolithography process should be provided for accommodating the H-shaped active region 110 and the contact 180. As such, the H-shaped active region 110 and the contact 180 occupy a significant area on the chip, posing a negative impact on miniaturization of the devices.